The Legend of Zelda: BOTW - Return of the Desert King: Chapter 4
by Qmega95
Summary: Ganondorf returns to reclaim the crown of Gerudo Desert.


She stared at him angrily. As soon as he had entered, she had sat up very quickly and turned red. Embarrassed of her child-like behavior? What a useful piece of information, he thought to himself. "I said, who are you, voe!? And who let you in here?!"

He looked at her and said: "Why the guard you have guarding your throne. That must be a VERY important chair to have it assigned a guard while you're not there." She looked as though she didn't know how to respond. "Buliara is smart enough to not let anyone upstairs! Where is she!?" She was looking increasingly more worried as time went on. If he wanted to talk, he'd have to do it fast.

"She's fine. But before you kick me out, may I please have a moment of your time?"

She looked angry, and had her hands gripped around a dagger, though she had not drawn it yet. "Fine. Make it quick. Then, you leave."

"Fair enough. I'm here to remind the Gerudo of their true allegiance."

Her anger slowly turned to confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Why, if I remember correctly, there's a law that the male Gerudo born once every 100 years, is always made king, correct?"

She looked flustered.

"Well, yes. There is a law that says that. But ever since 1000 years ago, when the Great Calamity attacked we haven't had one. And we don't need one. What's your point?"

"What if one were to show up?"

"Well then he would have to find another place to be. Times have changed. Are you saying you've found one?"

"...you could say that."

He smirked, and pulled off his hood.

"You're a..."

It was as if she couldn't speak.

"That's impossible! This must be a trick!"

"Oh, but it isn't. I've come here to be crowned king of Gerudo Desert. But don't worry, I won't harm you. You can even keep your room! Eventually, you won't even notice the difference."

She studdered, then said: "You dare walk into MY home and ask me to hand over MY city!? Get out! Or I'll call my guards!"

He smirked. "Oh but the guards are the ones who let me in here, aren't they? I could simply tell them that I am the rightful king, couldn't I? How about we see what the townspeople's point of view on this matter is."

He walked out onto the balcony, not waiting for a response, and even though it was late, there were still some people out and about. She followed him, despite making it clear through her body language that she didn't want to do this. He could tell she was slightly worried that they would pick him. People gave a minor glance towards them, but didn't stop what they were doing. Riju snapped her fingers, and a bolt of lightning struck the middle of Gerudo Town. "Attention, fellow Gerudo! Tonight we have a predicament involving the leadership of our desert."

Murmurs struck the crowd that had gathered below the balcony, some had poked their heads out of the windows to see what was going on.

"Tonight, I have with me a Male Gerudo, claiming he should be crowned king due to the old law that every male Gerudo would have that privilege."

More people came out of their homes to listen.

"So, we are leaving it up to you to decide to follow a stranger, or me. The heir."

The crowd gasped. Riju smirked and Ganondorf and said: "Did you really think that any of them would follow you? They are loyal to me."

One Gerudo that Ganondorf has seen selling clothes piped up. "Well, if the law says so, don't we have to?"

Riju turned back around to look at them. "No. I'm leaving this up to you."

As she started to walk away, Ganondorf said in a loud voice: "Your Highness, how about the people get to choose who they follow? I could leave, find another place to rule, and whoever wants to follow me, can follow me."

The townspeople looked at each other and seemed to think that that was a good idea.

Riju looked back at him. "Fine. Whoever wishes to go with this stranger, he will be leaving tomorrow morning. You can accompany him to where ever he goes."

She then turned and walked back into her bedroom, leaving Ganondorf to face the people who stared at him with faces of confusion, fear, and some admiration. Riju didn't know it, but she had just made a path to her own demise. He would get Gerudo town, eventually, and Riju would answer for breaking the law, old or not. The Gerudo used to be mighty thieves, now they were nothing more than simple traders. He would restore them to their former glory. But first, he needed help. Motherly, help.


End file.
